diary_of_a_sleepy_boyfandomcom-20200213-history
SLIME
Slime is an American mystery game show television series created by Ella Forbes for ABC. Aside from doubling the length of each episode, Slime differed from its predecessor in the addition of a rotating special guest star slot; each episode featured real world celebrities or well known animated characters joining the Kid Contestants called "Slimebuddies" in solving mysteries. Some episodes, in particular the episodes guest-starring the characters from The Addams Family, Batman, and Jeannie, deviated from the established format of presenting villian masquerading as supernatural beings by introducing real ghosts, witches, monsters, and other such characters into the plots. Production The Places were mostly filmed in Boston and various other parts of the USA, depending on the mysteries, during summertime when the Slimebuddies are out of School. The Places, which were out on the Field, are cut documentary-style, very similar to network Educational Shows. Series Plot Slime is a Mystery Game Show hosted by Garth Field where Child Contestants called "Slimebuddies" solve mysteries, act in skits, play games, and make recipes. There is also an educational component, as the contestants often must learn something (i.e. Astronomy, Carpentry, Engineering, Food Science, Biology, Physics, etc.) in order to complete the task. Cultural References and Guest Stars Slime contains a considerable number of direct cultural references for a ABC show. In a Episode called "The Chocolate Caper" when David and Mary make Chocolate, they do a rather sloppy job at making chocolate candy, and Garth remarks that it is the "Willy Wonka candy." In the following episode, he mentions that she likes Speed Racer. In the Episode "The Theme Park Follies" when all the Contestants go to a Theme Park Hotel, Bill and Scott throw sacks in a pail, Garth makes a comment saying, "I feel like Shaq in the free throw line". In the Episode "The Million Pizza Spin" where Kelly makes Pizza, Garth exclaimed, "Looks like Norman Bates's face with a billion legs coming out of it!". When Adam goes Bowling, he was starstruck when she discovered that he was holding Roger Federer's tennis racket. In the Episode "The Final Chapter", the scuba instructors arrived at the beach, the Joker thinks they are faster then Superman and hoped Superman was watching The Show. In the Episode "The Spooky Vacation", Moe thinks David and Kelly's Dance Moves are the same as Beyonce's. In the Episode "Where's Wendsday?" when the Contestants look for Wendsday, David thinks "Is that Me or Patrick Star?" referencing to SpongeBob's Sidekick. When The Kids go on a Island, Dylan thinks Jonathan Winters is Peppa Pig. Episodes Edit Season 1 # The Affair for Batman (ft. Batman and Robin) # The Spooky Vacation (ft. the Three Stooges) # Tropical Tantrum (ft. Jonathan Winters) # The Million Pizza Spin (ft. Don Knotts) # Who's Coming (ft. Phyllis Diller) # E-I-E-I-O (ft. Tim Conway) # Speed Smog (ft. Sonny and Cher) # Monster Might (ft. Don Knotts) # The Chocolate Caper (ft. Laurel and Hardy) # Where's Wendsday? (ft. the Addams Family) # The Theme Park Follies (ft. the Three Stooges) Season 2 # The Flat Tire (ft. the Harlem Globetrotters) # Bigfat (ft. the Harlem Globetrotters) # Lawn Bowling, Which is Which (ft. the Harlem Globetrotters) # Perisa Adventure (ft. Jeannie and Babu) # Windy Wind (ft. Josie and the Pussycats) # Sandy Duncan's Hyjinks and What (ft. Sandy Duncan) # Creepy (ft. Don Adams) # Counsler in Whoops (ft. Speed Buggy) # Music School (ft. Cass Elliot) # The Love Rot (ft. Dick Van Dyke) # Spooky Field Day (ft. Tom Hanks) # The Science of Blacula (ft. Blacula) # Medival Times for Tanya (ft. Tanya Roberts) # Tap Dancing with Linda (ft. Linda Blaire) # the Bay City Rollers say Aah! (ft. The Bay City Rollers) # Let's fly a Plane with Richard (ft. Richard Dean Anderson) # Mystery continues, Dean Bulter! (ft. Dean Bulter) # Boarding a Boat (ft. Dr. Frank Fulter) # Hey Carrie! (ft. Carrie White) # We love making Paper (ft. Betty White) Season 3 # KISS Rock n' Roll (ft. Kiss) # Boo, John Holmes! (ft. John Holmes) # Holiday Hyjinks (ft. Olivia De Haviland) # Music and Dance with Bob Denver (ft. Bob Denver) # Ballet is Stupid, really Bob? (ft. Bob Denver) # X marks the spot (ft. Kool Aid Man) # Career Day (ft. Blanche Hudon) # Poems from Marni (ft. Marni Nixon) # Pamela, In Bed? (ft. Pamela Sue Martin) # Eenie Meenie Miny Moe (ft. Mary Grace Canfield) # Bigfoot's Photography (ft. Bigfoot) # John Waters: Art Galleries (ft. John Waters) # the Street Festival (ft. Ann b. Davis) # Winter Festivals with Audrey (ft. Audrey Meadows) # The Ghastly Ghost Town (ft. Cousin Oliver) # The Ghost of the Red Barron (ft. Cousin Oliver) # Baseball and Willie Aarnes (ft. Willie Aames) # Taking Over with Dawn (ft. Dawn Davenport) # Apple Pie Catastrophe (ft. Doris Roberts) # Toy Dilemma (ft. Joyce DeWitt) Season 4 # Superfriends and the Slimebuddies (ft, Wonder Woman and Aquaman) # Paul Williams' Jumpin Recap (ft. Paul Williams) # Vining with Gloria (ft. Gloria Vanderbilt) # Greendog, what? (ft. Morgan Brittney) # Helping Maureen Mcormick (ft. Maureen Mcormick) # Sharing with Jessica (ft. Jessica Curtis) # Caring for John (ft. John Cyphers) # Old Friends and i mean it! (ft. Mary White, Sterling Simpson, Betty DeFer, Jeff Madonald, and James Star) # Lord of the Stylish Bob Denver (ft. Bob Denver) # Party with Mary (ft. Mary McDonough) Season 5 # Cool Day Ever (ft. Rupaul) # Wait and See, Menudo (ft. Menudo) # Red Mist (ft. Elke Sommer) # Oh, What a Night (ft. Dor Sterling) # We hate Lynda (ft. Lynda Day George) Seaon 6 # Oh, What a Day (ft. Brundle Fly) # Look at Katherine Helmond (ft. Katherine Helmond) # Cool Hats, right? (ft. Dezi Arnaz Jr) # I love it Ash! (ft. Ash) # Why Slim (ft. Slim Pickens) # It's So Fun (ft. Frankenstein) # What's Up? (ft. Jenilee Harrison) # Game Show World (ft. Sylvester Stallone) # Hooray for Dack! (ft. Dack Rambo) # Golden G (ft. Matt Foley) # The Big Fetch (ft. Sloth) Season 7 # Um, What's That (ft. Katherine Helmond) # Best Day of Joe Namath's Life (ft. Joe Namath) # i know it, right Courtney Cox? (ft. Courtney Cox) # Really Allen Jones? (ft. Allen Jones) # Monsters are Scary! (ft. Monsters) # Ed MacMaHon or us (ft. Ed MacMaHon) # The New Kid (ft. Davy Jones) # The Final Chapter (ft. Batman and Robin) Sponsors * National Science Foundation * The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations (1981) * McDonald's * Macy's * Corporation for Public Broadcasting * Chuck E Cheese's * Viewers Like You Auditions To audition for the program, potential hosts were required to be between the age of 4 and be able to live in the greater Colorado area over the summer, during school vacations, and a few weekends during the school year. Hosts needed to be able to be filmed without missing school. Auditions were handled by Castittalent.com.